


The Strangers

by donutsweeper



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil reports on some new folks in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangers

The nights grow short, or is it long? The air grows thin, or is it wide? Can we still sing? Welcome.... to Night Vale.

....... instrumental theme .......

Our top story today, listeners, is that many of you have been reporting seeing some strange sights in town today. John Peters claims to have run into a tall, grey stranger at Ralph's who moaned at him before opening the door and ushering him inside. Isn't opening doors for one another a nice trend? That's definitely something we should see more of out there, Night Vale.

Telly the barber, that foul fiend responsible for shearing Carlos' beautiful locks back in the day, has been reported as running down Route 800 with a pair of clippers shouting, "Did you see him? The man was made of hair! A man of hair! Entirely of hair! It must be mine!" Then he made vague threatening gestures with his clippers directed at the Sheriff's secret police before being escorted into one of their white vans. I think that might be the last we see of Telly for a while, folks. Good riddance.

And now for a look at traffic....

Well, this is interesting, listeners. A hand has been spotted skateboarding down Ouroborous Road. Although creating quite a stir due to folks who have stopped their cars to stare at his, its? Its progress, it appears to be in no distress and the Hooded Figures kindly request everyone just move about their business. 

This has been traffic, so now, onto the weather!

....... musical interlude in the form of _The Addams Family_ , by Vic Mizzy .......

This just in, there are reports of the construction at the far edge of the Whispering Forest of a large Victorian manor with three spires, a moat and wrought iron fencing. According to radio station intern, Sara, Old Woman Josie updated her facebook status to say that the Angels like to see Night Vale growing and that anyone who can turn on a light bulb by sticking it in their mouths is okay in their books. Thank you for that update, Josie. Oh, will you look at that? She's also posted a gifset of a corgi puppy in a life jacket jumping off a dock into the water below, how adorable. Tweet me the link to that, will you, Sara?

And now a word for our sponsor....

Meat. Cheese. Arsenic. Moldy toes. The spicy rose. Burgers and fries, don't you cry. Existential crises are so yesterday.

Eat at Denny's.

An update on the skateboarding hand reported on earlier. It is quite adept on its skateboard and has been seen obeying all traffic laws and street signs and responding to the semaphore signals from the department of public safety's traffic cops with intricate signs of its own. So, in other words, be more like the hand, people and follow the rules of the road. Especially you, _Steve Carlsberg_ , we all know you routinely run the stop sign at the corner of 3rd and Old Musk Drive. For shame, Steve Carlsberg. FOR SHAME.

So good listeners, try to remember, everyone is a stranger until you meet them and a smile or a wave goes a long way to cementing someone's good graces, or at least strongly suggests a lack of desire to begin ritual disemboweling. And that's something to keep in mind when wandering our fair town since a little ritual disemboweling goes a long way these days. Coming up next, sounds of the stinkbug, as presented to you by Night Vale Community Theater.

And as it is now, since always, and for always, good night, Night Vale. Good night.


End file.
